Meitantei Akumi
by Firery Ice
Summary: One of the Senshi has been shrunken. Now, they must live as Conan did. Mystery, Rivalries, and Phantom thieves will be included!
1. Chapter 1

Meitentai Akumi!

Disclaimer- Sailor Moon and Detective Conan/ Case closed do not belong to me, no matter how many emails I send. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Gosho Aoyama.

Chapter one- The great detective appears!

A murder had just occurred. A man had been poisoned. Horrified guests had called the police, whio were on scene.

"Inspector Rishu, the person you called for is here." Rishu looked towards the door with a smirk on her face. That detective was cocky, but good in a pinch like now.

"Rishu-Keibu, it's good to see you." The detective greeted her formally, and then turned to the host. "Bencho-san, it's unfortunate that such a tragedy has occurred."

The stout man looked at the teenager in front of him. "Yes, well, I can only send my condolences." He stuck out his hand for a shake, but was refused.

"Sorry, I don't want to get any poison on me."

"Don't be silly. There's no cyanide on my-"The man stopped short, realizing his mistake. Hoping the detective hadn't caught on, he glanced towards the ground. Unfortunately, she had.

"Oh? But when did the police say the poison was cyanide?" She feigned a confused look, and then grinned. "Only the person who used it would know." She advanced on him, and he took a step backwards.

"D-don't be foolish. There's nothing on my finger!" This earned a slight smile.

"But it seems that you refused a test. I suppose you have a right to, especially if you're innocent."

"Of course I am! Now, get out of my house, stupid child!"

"Alright, but could you pass me a sandwich. They look delightful!" The man sweated, realizing he'd been pushed into a corner. If he gave it to her, she'd die, and he would be arrested. I he didn't, he'd surely become even more suspicious. Eventually, he decided to run. BIG mistake. As soon as his feet moved, the detective grabbed the rubber globe standing nearby and gave it a strong kick. It smashed into his head, and Bencho was soon arrested.

Rishu turned to the genius detective with a grateful look." Thank you, Mizuno-kun. I don't think we could have done this without you." Ami blushed and rubbed her neck.

"No problem, Rishu-Keibu. I'll see you later." With that, the genius detective girl ran off.

43754765865fgyftgfhgvfhg6576576578657fggfcgfcdgfcd dg

This has been on my mind for a while, and I just had to get it up. Btw- Shining Pearls is updated Tuesdays, A&M on Wednesdays, and Champions on Thursdays. I'll figure out where to fit this in. Ja ne!


	2. A Great Detective Disappears!

Chapter 2: A Great Detective disappears!

Ami couldn't help but grin as she read about herself in the newspaper. They made her sound like she had solved the Jack the Ripper murders. 'It was easy. The chefs had no reason and Bencho-san hated him.' Suddenly two hands placed themselves on her shoulders. Ami turned to see her best friend Kino Makoto, who wore a grin.

"The great detective does it again! Great job Ami." Her other friends, Hino Rei, Tsukino Usagi, and Aino Minako soon appeared, voicing their agreements.

"You were great!"

"Yet another case closed."

"The self proclaimed great detective solves another one." Ami gave Minako, who had been quoting the article, a look.

"Oi, I don't recall saying anything like that." Before Minako could reply, Usagi broke in.

"Everyone, I think we should go to the amusement park!" Everyone cheered and they agreed to go that evening.

G34u23yhgv4u23ygv423uv423jv4j23v4j23v4j23gv4jh23gv 4hvg4gv23jhvg432mjh

Usagi and Minako were nearly in tears. A brutal murder had occurred and a man had been beheaded on the rollercoaster.

"What a terrible way to die!" Ami, who had been to a few murder scenes, was even looking a bit uncomfortable. Just as she was about to comment. The two suspicious men from the ride reappeared. Eyes narrowed, she started after them, only to be pulled back by Makoto.

"Ami, those jokers look dangerous. Maybe I should come with you."

Ami gave her friend a half grin. Don't worry about a thing Mako. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later!" Before her friend could formulate a reply, the detective had already run off.

Ghi453g534k5gkj4g5634g6i45g6i45gy6uy4hg634ug45uyhg 

Ami watched the thugs from behind a wall. The bulky, bald one was doing some sort of transaction. 'If they're doing it here, it must illegal.' She was about to step from behind the wall, when the other man hit her from behind with a pipe. Ami fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"Stupid kid. Should a kept her nose in her own business."

"You're right, now give her the pill."

"Aniki, you sure, that stuff is experimental."

"Do it bozo. It won't leave a trace in the blood stream, and she'll die quickly. No one will ever know." Ami faintly heard the two men talking before losing consciousness once more, but not before a burning sensation ripped throughout her body.

'It feels like my bones are melting. I'm really going to die…'

Hbgv23uygb5346jh6p34hui3jh6oiuj6u8h4ui5gh

I think we all know what'll happen. I've decided that this will be updated… whenever I decide to.


	3. A Mini Surprise

Chapter 3- A mini surprise

Ami groaned as she clutched her head._' I'm alive? I guess that poison didn't kill me_. Then, she noticed two police officers staring concernedly at her.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Ami looked at them with an annoyed stare.

"Yes Keiji-san, I'm fine." _'What the hell? My voice is so squeaky!'_

"Well, maybe we ought to take you to the station, just to make sure."

_'No way. I'm 17 years old; not 7. I'm not going down to the station.'_ She got up and ran from the amusement park, the officers calling after her. However, after only a few minutes of running, she began to get short of breath.

_'What's wrong with me? I can usually run much longer than this. Guess I'm weak from that poison.'_ Then, she happened to look into the glass door she stood by. Illuminated by the lights was not the famous detective, but a child.

"How did I get like this?" Then, she winced. That explained the voice, the officer's reactions, and the shortness of breath. _'That poison was supposed to kill me, not shrink me. Could this be a rare side affect?'_

_"_Hello, sweetie. Are you lost?" Ami, recognizing the voice, slowly turned around. As she had suspected, Setsuna was standing behind her.

"Err, no, I'm fine thank you." She slowly tried to back away, only to have Setsuna advance on her once more.

"Are you sure? You seemed a bit dazed before." Then, she began to look at her a bit closer. "You know, you look awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

"N-no Setsu- , I mean oba-san." Quickly Ami once again tried to run away, but Setsuna caught her and lifted her up, examining her. Then her eyes widened.

"Ami, is that you?" Said girl cringed, but nodded. Then, Setsuna and she walked to the complex where Ami lived. She soon had changed, and they were sitting in her living room, as Ami explained her current situation.

Setsuna frowned. "Are you sure they weren't youma?" At Ami's affirmation, she hung her head slightly.

"That means we can't use the Senshi for this."

Ami stood up to her full height (Not much). "I didn't plan to. I got myself into this mess; I will get out of it."

Setsuna nodded. "But, you can't tell the girls. They-"She was interrupted by the doorbell. She hissed at Ami to hide, then went to go answer it.

Ami looked frantically around for a place to hide. She heard Setsuna and the guest come into the living room, she dove underneath a table. _'What a terrible hiding spot.'_ Then, the table cloth lifted.

_638763r4y38y48973y87y487y5_

At the door was Makoto. She had waited for about twenty minutes for Ami to call, and then went to her apartment_. 'I had the worst feeling when she ran. Almost as if… I would never see her again. _Quickly, she shook it away_. 'Don't be silly. She'll open the door, and I'll just look silly and overprotective; again.'_

To her surprise and worry, Setsuna opened it. "Setsuna-san, what are you doing here? And where's Ami?" When she didn't answer, Mako simply walked in. As she came into the living room, she called out to Ami. Suddenly, a flash of blue dove under the table. With a frown, she walked over and lifted it up.

"Ami, what game are you-"She stopped. It wasn't Ami, but a child, who was about 6 years old. '_With the outfit, it's a bit hard to tell, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl.' _She gave her a feeble smile.

"Sorry sweetie, I thought you were someone else." Makoto lifted the cloth a bit more, and gestured for the girl to come out, which she did.

"Now then, what's your name?"

8573489572-47509243767409

Ami panicked when Makoto had found her. They had stared at each other for a second, before Makoto had apologized, and had her crawl out. Then, she had asked her name.

_'Shimatta, I hadn't thought about that. I have to say something. Think, THINK!' _Then, she glanced at the book shelf across the room.

"Edogawa!" Ami blurted it without thinking. At Mako's stare, she quickly added more. "Edogawa Akumi!"

Makoto gave her a smile. "Well, Akumi–chan, are you Ami's friend?" Just as Ami was about to answer, Setsuna broke in.

"This is a relative of hers. She was supposed to be staying with Ami and her mother, but Ami had to leave." Ami and Makoto stared at her.

"Gone! Where did she go?" Setsuna shrugged as an answer.

"She called me about twenty minutes ago, asking if I could keep her until she or Akumi's parent return. I don't know when she will be back." Then, Setsuna looked towards the ground.

"Mako-chan, I was hoping you could do me a favor…"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping you could take Akumi until Ami returns." Makoto's eyes widened at the request, as did Akumi's.

"Well…" She looked down towards the child, then looked up and smile. "I'll do it." Setsuna gave her a relieved smile.

Mako turned to Akumi. "Nee-chan will be waiting in the lobby. Come down when you're ready!"

Akumi smiled back. "Yes, Mako-nee-chan" _'God, I hate this voice!'_

_4uy345uhb34jhb34jhb5_

Once Makoto had left, Ami turned towards Setsuna with an annoyed glare. "Why?"

Setsuna gave her an enigmatic smile." I'll call you tomorrow and explain. Now, go get ready!"

Ami trudged up the stairs to her room. "I can't believe this!" She opened the door, and looked in to a mirror. _'I need to disguise my face. The others have seen my face as a child before. I'll eventually be recognized.' _She turned towards her vanity, where her circular, wire framed glasses sat_. 'No, to familiar.'_ She walked into the closet and pulled out a box.

'It's got to be here, somewhere!' Ami threw things out of the box, until she found the glasses she had been searching for. They were almost square, but had a rounded bottom. They had been an old pair of her father's. "I'll adjust the lenses later." Then, she began to pack.

_'I don't know how long I'll be like this. I may suddenly grow.'_ So, Ami packed some of her child hood clothes, and an outfit from her previous body. She also assed her communicator and henshin wand, just in case.

"Goodbye, Mizuno Ami." She said closing the door to her room. "Hello Edogawa Akumi." She turned around and walked towards her front door.

_8790327850349578_

_A/N: _There! How was it? Also, some questions-

_'Mako-nee-chan'_ or _'Makonee-chan'_?

_Kudo Akumi_ or _Edogawa Akumi_?

Should the new Kid character be a girl(I won't be using Kid, or the name Kid)?

R&R Please!


End file.
